Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention.
This invention pertains to games.
More particularly, this invention pertains to an educational interactive word game to deduct the identification of a selected subject and to educate the players of the game about the subject.
In another respect, the invention pertains to an educational interactive word game which can be played utilizing only a single game card.
In a further respect, the invention pertains to an educational interactive word game which requires manual dexterity to select one of a plurality of subjects contained on a single playing card.
In still another respect, the invention relates to an educational interactive word game in which a second player, after being given clues to the identity of a selected object, exercises his or her deductive skills by asking at least a first question of the first player to gain background information about the subject and not to specifically identify the subject.
In yet a further respect, the invention pertains to an educational interactive word game in which a first player provides to a second player clues to the identification of a selected subject, in which at least a first question is asked of the first player by the second player to be answered yes or no, and in which another question is asked of the first player by the second player to identify to selected object.
In yet still another respect, the invention pertains to an educational interactive word game in which different subjects are selected by altering the orientation of a face of a playing card.
In a further respect, the invention pertains to an educational interactive word game in which portions of a playing card are concealed and others are exposed to view while the game is being played using information on the card.
In another respect, the invention pertains to an educational interactive word game in which a first player provides clues to a second player concerning the identity of a particular object, but in which the first player does not ask questions of the first player and does not suggest a particular category in which the object is included.
2. Description of the Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
Games which utilize questions and answers are well known. Such games typically require a player to produce the correct answer within a set period of time. In the Jeopardy (SM) TV game, a player answers with a xe2x80x9cwhat isxe2x80x9d question. In the Wheel of Fortune TV game, a contestant is given a clue in the form of the identification of a category of information, and contestants then guess at the correct answer by supplying letters of the alphabet in an attempt to spell the answer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,032, issued Sep. 19, 2000, discloses a game having a display of alphanumeric combinations, and a device containing at least one category of subjects involving questions and correct answers to the questions in the form of clues provided by the numbers of the alphanumeric combination contained in the display. One embodiment of the invention is described in claim 1 of the patent:
1. A game comprising
a display of letter and number combinations wherein each number of the letter/number combinations represents a predetermined group of letter, and
means separate from the displya of the letter/number combination for presenting a subject to a player of the game involving a questions and a correct answer to said question, and clues to the correct answer, said clues being provided by numbers of the letter/number combinations that represent the letters of the correct answer.
Another embodiment of the invention is described in claim 18:
18. A game apparatus comprising
a game board having a layout of a telephone keyboard wherein single numbers represent a group of letters, and
at least one category of subjects involving questions and answers to said questions wherein the answers are provided in the form of representative numbers selected from the numbers found on the game board,
the correct answer to a given question being determined by a combination of said numbers that represent the letters that correctly spell the answer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,431, issued May 5, 1998, describes a question and answer football game. The game provides a complete game for individual institutions and/or teams. Players compete by answering questions which are inscribed on play cards. The play cards are divided into categories according to progressive levels of difficulty. The game can be played by one individual, two individuals, or two groups of individuals. The game may be played using data from one or two institutions. A score card is used by the offensive player to record the results of each play attempted, the outcome, points scored and total score. The defensive player reads questions from cards drawn from the four categories requested by the offensive player or team. More difficult questions are worth more yards gained. Kick cards are used for punt, kick off, field goal, and extra point attempts. A team marker is placed on a game board which resembles a football field and provides yard markers for visual reference of player progress. As points are scored, they are tabulated on a score card. The game follows standard football rules and conventions. Kick cards and play cards are arranged in a game box. One embodiment of the invention is set forth in claim 1:
1. A method of playing an educational, question and answer sports game based on a player""s knowledge of factual sports information about a sport or an institution, comprising
providing at least one set of cards including a plurality of playing cards having indicia representing progressive numerical levels of advancement representing yards advanced in regards to reaching an objective of said game wherein each said playing card includes a written question corresponding to said indicia representing the progressive numerical levels of advancement representing yards advanced, and said written question being about factual information pertaining to a particular sports team and a written answer responsive to said written question wherein said written questions have degrees of difficult corresponding to said progressive numerical levels of advancement,
selecting said playing cards by a respective player in accordance with a level of advancement desired to be achieved by the player;
answering the question by the player;
monitoring an answer by the player and an advancement of said player toward said game objective in response to whether said player""s answer to said corresponding questions embodied on said playing cards is correct;
repeatedly selecting said playing cards and adding the numerical levels of advancement for correct answers until the player achieves a first down by advancing at least a total of ten years in four or less selections of the playing cards or achieves a touchdown;
providing a set of kick cards which include kick instructions; and,
drawing one of said kick cards as an option after failing he achieve a total of at least ten yards in three or less selections of the playing cards.
Another embodiment of the invention is set forth in claim 4:
4. The method of claim 1 including the step of turning over the selection of playing cards to a second player in accordance with the kick instructions on said kick card as drawn by a first player whereby said second player resumes play of the game in accordance with the selection of said playing card and the answering of said questions until said second player either fails to achieve a first down by advancing at least a total of ten yards in four or less selections or scores a touchdown.
A further embodiment of the invention is set forth in claim 6:
6. The method of claim 1 wherein said game includes
recording a number of a down, a number of yards to go for a first down, and a present location of a football for a first player representing the advancement of the first player;
indicating the level of advancement yardage gain attempted by the first player on the present down;
selecting a playing card by said second player corresponding to the degree of difficult selected by said first player, said second player asking the question written on said playing card to said first player;
said second player checking the answer of said first player against said answer written on said playing card; and,
recording any yardage gained by said first player in response to the correctness of his answer to said question.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,057, issued May 1, 2001, describes a game which merges two game formats into a unique and novel game comprising a game board and playing pieces. The playing pieces are used by the players to mark the movement of the players as the players advance around the game board. During each turn, the player must answer a question and construct a list of words based upon the letters in the correct answer. The player accumulating a predetermined number of points is declared the winner. Claim 1 describes one embodiment of the invention:
1. A method of playing a game comprising the steps of:
providing a game board having a plurality of playing spaces defined thereon, said playing spaces defining a playing path; said playing spaces containing therein indicia of one of one or more subject categories, said game board further having a starting playing space located on said playing path;
providing one or more card spaces, wherein the number of said card spaces are at least equal to the number of said subject categories;
providing a plurality of question cards in stacks upon said card spaces so that all question cards pertaining to each of said plurality of subject categories are placed upon said corresponding card space, said stacks having a topmost card;
providing a plurality of playing pieces, each of said playing pieces being used to represent one of a plurality of players, said playing pieces being positioned on the starting playing space at the start of the game;
providing a means for randomly generating a number, wherein each player in turn generates a random number, advances his playing piece along the playing path the same number of playing spaces as the random number;
presenting to the player the question on the topmost card in said stack of question cards which corresponds to the subject category on the playing space occupied by the player""s piece;
the player answers the question, and if the answer is correct, constructs a word list based upon the letters in the correct answer;
evaluating said word list and awarding points to the player based upon the number and nature of the words constructed wherein the first player to receive a predetermined number of points is declared the winner of the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,518, issued Jun. 22, 1999, describes a game for entertainment as well as learning. The game is provided on a case which also serves as a storage container. One side of the case has a field of play that simulates a real life game. Game pieces are provided on the other side and include questions on cards that must be answered correctly for a player to have a chance to advance a token on the field of play. The answer to the questions is revealed in an answer window. Spinners are provided with markings to indicate the movement of the token. The rules of the game are variable to be suited to the age group of the players. Claim 1 describes one embodiment of the invention:
1. A method of playing a board game whereby players play a game and learn a sport represented by the game, which comprises:
(a) providing a game board with a playing surface having indicia consisting of only one field of play representing a sporting event played by opposing teams on the field of play, providing a plurality of tokens, assigning one or more tokens to each player, each player placing their one or more tokens on at least one starting position on said field of play, wherein each token represents an opposing team in a sporting event played on said field of play, said field of play having indicia representing spaces or positions of advancement dispersed about the field of play wherein different directions of movement are possible including a forward direction of movement, said field of play having two goal positions at opposite ends of the field of play or a common goal position for all players, assigning said goal position for each player or players to advance toward, providing playing cards having questions relating to the sport event and a chance selection device providing a random chance of advancement on the field of play;
(b) assigning one of the players an advancement opportunity, and selecting a playing card having questions that challenge the player""s knowledge of the sport event, the correct answer allowing the player to make a chance selection on said chance selection device;
(c) said player making a chance selection on said chance selection device;
(d) advancing an advancement token which is moved on the field of play having varying consequences as determined by the chance selection device and the starting positions of the tokens;
(e) said player repeating the steps of (b), (c), and (d) until one or more questions are answered incorrectly or one or more chance selection or advancements of the advancement token dictates termination of the play of the player;
(f) shifting the advancement opportunity to the other player and the other player pursuing steps b-e; and,
(g) continuing the alternation of players until the game is concluded.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,376, issued Jul. 31, 2001, describes a trivia game. The game includes a game board having a plurality of linear playing paths extending from one end of the board to the other, and includes a plurality of question and response cards each having a series of questions of differing levels of difficulty and corresponding answers. Players may select whichever level of difficulty they may wish, with advance of that player""s position marker along the corresponding playing path, depending upon the degree of difficulty of the question correctly answered. The position marker of a player incorrectly answering a question is set back a number of positions corresponding to the degree of difficulty of the question. The game also allows players to set back the progress of an opposing player, if desired. A player correctly responding to a question at a predetermined level (e.g., the highest level) may advance his/her own position marker accordingly, or may elect to set back an opponent""s marker some number of spaces (e.g., half the number of spaces which could otherwise be advanced). The ability to set back the progress of a leading player adds considerably to the excitement and suspense of the present game. The rules may be applied to a travel version, with score being kept conventionally (paper and pencil, etc.), and with points being added and subtracted according to the rules of play. The present game could be applied to virtually any subject matter, but is particularly well suited for television trivia, especially current and/or retired situation comedies. Claim 1 describes one embodiment of the invention:
1. A method of playing a board game, comprising the following steps:
(a) providing a game board having a plurality of parallel, linear playing paths thereon extending from a common starting edge of the board to the opposite common finishing edge, with each of the playing paths divided into an equal number of positions;
(b) further providing a plurality of question and response cards, with each of the cards including at least a plurality of questions of differing levels of difficult and answers corresponding to the questions;
(c) selecting at least one first and at least one second player, and determining an order of play among the players;
(d) randomly selecting a question and response card by the first player, and reading at least the differing levels of difficulty to the second player;
(e) selecting the level of difficult of the question to be asked of the second player, by the first player;
(f) asking a question of the second player by the first player, corresponding to the level of difficult selected by the second player;
(g) moving the second player position marker forward or the position marker of an opponent backward a number of spaces according to a correct response to the question and level of difficult of the question, or moving the second player position mark backward a number of spaces according to an incorrect response to the question and level of difficulty of the question;
(h) having the first player take a turn in the same manner described for the second player; and,
(i) continuing in the above described manner until one of the players reaches the finishing edge of the game board.
One disadvantage of prior art games is that they require a playing board, playing pieces, cards, etc. If the board or playing pieces or cards are misplaced, the game is often rendered unusable. Another disadvantage of prior art games is that using game boards and pieces and cards is often awkward or inappropriate. For example, Monopoly, Risk and other board games are not games that can be readily played while ordering and eating a meal in a restaurant. Such games normally are also impractical to use while traveling in an automobile, airplane, or other vehicle. A further disadvantage of prior art games is that for players to participate, each player must manually manipulate or use a game piece, a scorecard, a pencil, or some other physical object. Having to account for and have available such physical objects makes it more difficult to find a practical time and place to play the game. Still another disadvantage of prior art xe2x80x9cquestion and answerxe2x80x9d games is that only the player in control of the question cards asks questions, and, only the player answering the question is using his memory, reasoning, or deduction to answer a question.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved educational, interactive word game which would not require a board or playing pieces or multiple cards, which could readily be played at home or while traveling or in restaurants, which would not require that all the players in the game manipulate a physical object, and which would enable both the player asking questions and the player answering questions to participate
Therefore, it is a principal object of the instant invention to provide an improved game method and apparatus.